


Thrilling

by cipherine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Criminal Bill, Detective Dipper Pines, Gun Kink, I don't even know what to tag this with it's just porn it's filthy filthy porn and I am guilty, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Dipper Pines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm so sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: When young detective Pines is close to arresting the criminal mastermind he's been chasing for years, he ends up in a situation he could've never imagined.(I try to make it sound cool, but honestly, it's just porn.)





	Thrilling

**Author's Note:**

> HI I'M ALIVE AND STILL WRITING PORN WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT 
> 
> This is for Sammy who wanted a one shot with gun play, here you go bby 
> 
> After all this time I am still so fucking thirsty for BillDip
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dipper opened his eyes, he had no fucking idea where he was. But he didn’t like it one bit. It looked like an expensive hotel suite, but he had no idea what kind of hotel looked like this. He felt dizzy, and he was chained up against a wall. He noticed that he was shirtless. Where the hell was he? He didn’t move one bit.  
When he noticed that someone else was in the room, he quickly closed his eyes again.  
  
„I saw you blinking, dear.“  
  
Well, fuck.  
  
„What the hell do you want with me?“ Dipper spat out, full of anger and fear.  
  
Cipher laughed.  
  
„Mason Pines! It’s really about time we meet formally, isn’t it? I’ve heard so much about you. So many good things. The uprising young detective of this boring city, trying to arrest me.“  
  
„How do you know me?“ 

How did he know his real name, even?  
  
„Oh, y’know. I have my _connections_ to the police.“  
  
There it was. The mistake. The thing they all hadn’t seen coming. There was a traitor among their own. Dipper exhaled.  
  
It really had been a game of cat and mouse. But apparently, Cipher wasn’t the mouse.  
  
„The man we caught—“  
  
„Meant to give you false information.“  
  
„Why would he get himself caught for that?“ Dipper ask.  
  
„I have my ways with people. They would die for me if I’d ask them to.“  
  
Dipper had never expected Cipher to be _this_ powerful. But it all made sense. That’s how he had always been able to escape.  
  
„And why kidnap _me_ now?“  
  
Cipher grinned.  
„Because I’ve observed you, and I must say I’m impressed, little Pines. You were very close to some actual evidence against me.“ He came closer, and Dipper flinched when Cipher grabbed him by his neck.  
„But close is still just _close_ , right?“  
  
Dipper coughed.  
  
Cipher increased the pressure.  
  
„If you… wanna kill me… then just do it…!“ Dipper choked out.  
  
„Maybe I will. But let’s have some fun first, hm?“  
  
Before Dipper could think about what could possibly be Cipher’s definition of _fun_ , Cipher showed him - by kneeling down in front of him and kissing him.  
  
_Oh no._  
  
Dipper immediately struggled, breaking the kiss by biting Cipher’s lip.  
„Fuck— fuck no! Sick bastard!“ He coughed out. At least he’d let go of his neck.  
  
„I’ll take that as a compliment,“ the blonde man said and pulled on Dipper’s hair to get him back into the kiss. Since Dipper couldn’t move his hands, he tried to kick him instead. But Cipher restrained his legs with both his hands and kept kissing him. His lips were soft, the kiss was hard. Dipper shivered and focused on keeping his mouth closed so the other wouldn’t slip his tongue in.  
  
Cipher backed off again, laughing quietly.  
  
„Adorable. But I think I have to… discipline you a little.“  
  
„How about you just kill me instead?“ Dipper growled. But when he saw Cipher taking his gun out, he gulped. He didn’t actually want to die.  
  
„Don’t be like that, my dear. Killing you would be a waste,“ The blonde said.  
  
„Of time?“  
  
Cipher chuckled.  
„I do like your attitude. Let’s see how long you’ll keep that up.“  
  
Dipper couldn’t believe that he was, apparently, about to get raped. Just how did he end up in this situation? And how was he supposed to get out of it? He warily eyed the gun as Cipher loaded it. His heart was beating way too fast and loud. He was trembling. This was bad, very bad. He realised the hard way that he was not the tough guy he wished to be.  
  
Cipher held the gun against Dippers head.  
„Now be a good boy and kiss me properly,“ he said. 

Dipper hesitated, but he knew better than to risk his life. So he let the other kiss him again, and this time he didn’t struggle. He felt utterly defeated and humiliated. But the absolute worst part about it was that Cipher was _hot_. And a very skilled kisser. Their tongues touched. Dipper shivered and reluctantly returned the kiss. 

„I knew you’d come around,“ Cipher mumbled against his lips, smiling.  
  
„Put your gun away and say that again,“ Dipper replied. His face betrayed him - He was red, panting and lowkey turned on.   
  
Cipher started to unbutton his shirt with one hand. Dipper would have been impressed if it weren’t for the bad situation. 

„I’ve been stalking you a bit, y’know,“ The man said, „It’s not every day someone gets on my nerves quite as much as you did. You managed to cancel a lot of my business just by showing up too close to me. You’re quite obsessed with me, aren’t you?“  
  
„Seriously? _I’m_ obsessed with _you_?“ Dipper raised an eyebrow. He had to remind himself that this was not the time to be cocky, but Cipher was kinda asking for it.  
  
„Isn’t it quite thrilling? The detective and the criminal… And now I’m going to make you my personal little whore,“ the blonde said, grinning widely, and then his right hand brushed over Dipper’s crotch.  
  
„Stop,“ Dipper said automatically - he was panicking quite a bit now. His body would betray him, he just knew it. The situation was horrible, but also kind of hot. _I don’t want this…!_  
  
„I didn’t even get started yet,“ Cipher said, and then he moved the gun to Dipper’s mouth. Dipper’s eyes were wide with fear. _He can’t be serious…?!_  
  
„Open your mouth.“  
  
Dipper gulped. He slowly opened his mouth, and Cipher let the gun slide in.  
  
„Good boy. Suck it.“  
  
He could feel the tears slowly building up in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of his worst enemy. He carefully let his tongue glide over the weapon as Cipher slowly moved it in and out of his mouth. _Scared._ He was fucking scared. This guy was _insane_ , and he was completely at his mercy.  
  
He couldn’t help it. A single tear escaped his eyes.  
  
Cipher just grinned when he noticed it.  
„Feel free to cry. Turns me on.“  
  
Dipper frowned and held his tears back.  
  
Cipher’s right hand moved to Dipper’s crotch again, pressing down on his private parts. Massaging him through his pants. Dipper wanted to curse him to hell and back. He was starting to get seriously turned on. He might have tried to make the best of the situation and enjoyed it, if it wasn’t for the fucking loaded gun in his mouth.  
  
Trembling, he closed his eyes and tried to pretend that this wasn’t happening, but Cipher responded by shoving the gun a little _too_ deep into his mouth.  
  
„Keep looking at me.“  
Dipper obeyed and gave his opponent the most angry and defiant look he could manage. Cipher just laughed.  
  
„Oh, I love this. Keep looking at me like that. Makes me want to come all over your cute face,“ Cipher said, „I’ve been waiting for this, y’know? So many months. I’ve been having a hard time getting laid lately, because all I could think of was fucking _you_.“  
  
He grabbed a fistful of Dipper’s hair and kept moving the gun in and out of his mouth.  
  
Dipper still felt like crying. One wrong movement and he’d be dead.  
_I’m too young to fucking die…!_

 

„Of course, I want this to be special, now that I’ve waited so long… I can’t just take you without proper foreplay, right?“  
  
If it wasn’t for his mouth being used otherwise, Dipper would have made a comment about how Bill couldn’t shut the fuck up with his stuck-up monologues.  
  
Cipher grinned.  
„Oh, I am _so sorry._ Let’s hear what you have to say, hm?“  
He slowly took the gun out of Dipper’s mouth. Dipper shakily exhaled, still trying very hard to hold back his tears.  
  
„Just get it over with, asshole,“ he said quietly. Defeated. He was utterly defeated.  
  
„You think I’m just gonna fuck you and let you go? Oh, dear,“ Cipher chuckled, then he opened the zipper of his pants. Seconds later, Dipper was staring at a huge, hard cock. He swallowed hard. Was this really happening? Was there no way out of this…?   
  
„What are you waiting for? Need a slap on the ass?“ 

Dipper bit his lip. If his hands were free, he wouldn’t care one bit right now - he’d punch this fucker right in his stupidly attractive face. But, all chained up, what was he supposed to do? Not wanting to risk that Cipher pulled the gun on him again, he gave up, leaning forward and starting to lick over his cock. The last time he’d done this was years ago. He wasn’t used to it anymore.  
  
„Don’t make me just fuck your mouth. I’m sure you can do better than this.“  
  
Dipper flinched.  
Then he slowly took his dick in his mouth and started to suck him off as eagerly as he could.  
  
„That’s more like it,“ Cipher said, exhaling, „Show me what a cute little slut you really are.“ 

Fuck.  
Dipper could kill himself for it, but the way Cipher was talking to him— _it turned him on_. Everything turned him on, as much as he hated it. Even the gun in his mouth before had made his dick harder, and now that he was sucking his dick— He desperately tried to hold back quiet moans. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of red, his eyes half open, his facial expression probably betraying him, and he could _feel_ Cipher’s glare. He didn’t have to look up to know that he was grinning.  
  
Dipper couldn’t hold back little sounds every now and then as he proceeded to please his enemy the best way he could.  
  
„You’re getting all hot and bothered, aren’t you?“ Cipher asked, his smile _unnaturally_ wide by now. Dipper was beginning to question if he was even human. „I love your red face. Ah… I wanna come in your mouth… But that would be a waste. Next time, I guess.“ 

Next time.  
He really was planning on just… keeping him. The thought immediately made him tear up again.  
_Stop, fuck, don’t cry, that’s what he wants— don’t cry— someone’s gonna find you, they will find you eventually, they will save you—_  
  
Cipher groaned and rolled his hips forward, starting to fuck Dipper’s mouth. Dipper’s eyes widened and he made a desperate noise. It was awful, but he couldn’t help but feel aroused. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, he’d always been into this kind of role play—  
_But fuck, this isn’t role play…!_  
  
Before he could come into Dipper’s mouth, Cipher stopped, pulling back. Dipper was breathing heavily. He closed his eyes. He was painfully hard by now. This was a nightmare.  
  
„You did very well… Good boys deserve a treat, don’t you think?“  
  
„Please stop…“  
Dipper didn’t want to beg. But he was desperate. He didn’t want to enjoy this, but obviously Cipher _wanted_ him to enjoy this.  
  
Cipher just smiled calmly and got down on his knees again, cupping Dipper’s face and kissing him passionately. Dipper didn’t fight when he could feel the other’s tongue intruding. He faintly noticed that his enemy had a tongue piercing. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly turned into something almost violent. Cipher’s hands were suddenly all over his body, touching him everywhere, _except_ where he needed it most. When his fingers brushed over Dipper’s inner tights, he couldn’t help but moan quietly.  
  
„Hah. Adorable. I barely even touched you yet, and you’re moaning like a whore,“ Cipher commented after breaking the kiss, then proceeded to attack Dipper’s neck, first just kissing and sucking on his skin, then biting down hard.  
  
„Ah— Aaah…!“  
  
„Hmm? You like that? Are you into pain, little Pines?“  
  
He was. But he’d die before he’d admit that. 

Cipher kept biting his neck a few more times, licking over the bruises he left. Dipper shivered. He could feel a hand brushing over his crotch, and he let out another small moan. 

„You’re really hard,“ Cipher said, and went on to open Dipper’s pants, slowly taking them off, and shortly after his boxers, too. Dipper closed his eyes. Fully exposed and at his enemies mercy - He felt despair, but even worse, excitement. He reminded himself that this was only what his body wanted. He didn’t really want any of this. 

„If you’re a good boy, I’ll free your hands.“  
  
„If you free my hands, I’m going to strangle you. I don’t care if you shoot me.“ 

„Oh really?“ Cipher said, and again, his grin was too wide to be human, „Intimidating someone with a gun is a bit uncreative, don’t you think? Now, kidnapping a member of his family, that’s the stuff!“ 

Dipper could feel his stomach twist.  
_Please, no…!  
_  
Cipher laughed out loud - „That’s it! That’s the kind of expression I was waiting for! Priceless, absolutely priceless! But don’t break your little head, my dear… Your sister is fine. My boys are taking good care of her.“ 

„What the fuck have you done to my sister?!“ Dipper spat out, his fear turning into anger, and right back into fear for the person that mattered most to him.  
  
„Nothing. No, really, I’m not lying - she’s fine. But if you don’t do _exactly_ as I say, she won’t be. And if you’re good, I might even let her go. There’s cameras in here. If you attack me…“ 

„You fucking _Monster_!“  
  
Cipher tilted his head, grinning, and waiting for Dipper to make his decision.  
  
Dipper bit his lip.  
„Whatever… you want. Just… let her go. Please.“  
  
„Maybe. Show me how much you love her.“  
  
Cipher stood up, moving to a dresser and returning with the key to Dipper’s chains. He left the gun right there, but even if he could have made it, even if he could have just grabbed it and shot the fucking asshole - Dipper exhaled. He didn’t have a choice. The slightest chance of freedom for Mabel was enough. He would obey. 

He rubbed his hands, now that they were free. The metal had cut into his wrists.  
  
„Let’s move to the bed, shall we?“ Cipher said, cocking his head to the king size bed in the middle of the room. Dipper swallowed hard, but he followed his captor. 

„From now on, you will call me your master. Are we clear?“  
  
„…yes.“  
  
„Yes, what?“  
  
„Yes, m-master…“  
  
„Good boy. Lie down.“  
  
Dipper proceeded to lie down on the bed as he was told. Seconds later, Cipher was above him, and then they were kissing again. Cipher shoved his knee between Dipper’s legs, and Dipper let out a muffled moan. His entire body was tense - alarmed - he was scared. He knew what was about to come, and he knew that it would hurt like hell.  
  
„I’ve been thinking about how I’m gonna do you for the first time. Oh, how many times I’ve been thinking about this… Whether I want you tied up, fucking you from behind, or if I want to see your beautiful face while doing it… But y’know, I’ve come to the conclusion that simply fucking you like that would be boring. No… I want _you_ to do the work,“ Cipher said, all while gently stroking Dipper’s cheek in an almost loving manner.  
  
Again, Dipper felt like crying.  
„P-please— I can’t do this, I just can’t, please just fuck me and get it over w—“  
  
A hard slap across his face made him shut up.  
  
„Is that any way to talk to your master, slut?“

A burning sensation was spread over Dipper’s left cheek. If he hadn’t been seriously scared before, he was now. 

„S-sorry… I’m sorry— m-master— Please—“ He stuttered, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
„Sssshh. I’m not gonna hurt you anymore. Just be good and obedient,“ Cipher said, grinning. The sick fuck was getting off to Dipper’s fear. „Now please me. Touch me like you mean it. _Ride me._ “  
  
Dipper swallowed his fear.  
„Yes, master,“ he answered, but his shaking voice betrayed him - he was still scared.  
_Don’t do anything without his approval._  
  
„Am I allowed to move?“  
  
„Yes.“  
Bill underlined this by moving away from him. He was kneeling on the bed right before him now, and for once he wasn’t grinning - just staring at Dipper, waiting for him to make a move.  
  
Dipper bit his lip. He got up, closer to Cipher, sheepishly touching the other’s body. Cipher’s body was beautiful - In a different situation, he would have enjoyed this. Dipper took a deep breath, then pushed himself to kiss Cipher’s neck the same way he’d done it to Dipper before. He heard the other exhale briefly. He seemed to like it. It encouraged Dipper a little. Slowly, his right hand moved to Cipher’s cock, stroking it in a steady rhythm.  
  
„Tell me that you want me. _Show_ me that you want me,“ Cipher said.  
  
Dipper’s expression was desperate.  
_I have to do it, I have to, I don’t have a choice…_  
  
He started to kiss Cipher. At first the kiss was shy, but Dipper quickly got a little braver, and at some point he actually pushed Cipher down into the sheets, the kiss now a wild one. _I want him_ , he tried to tell himself. _I want him and I have to show him that I do._  
  
He moved on again, starting to spread kisses over Cipher’s chest, slowly moving down, still stroking his cock. When he took it in his mouth again, just for a few seconds, Cipher actually moaned for the first time. While he sucked his dick again - not enough to make him come, but to keep him entertained - Dipper started to finger himself. He had to be prepared at least a little.  
  
He stopped sucking for a moment, moaning a little over his own fingers in his ass.  
  
„That’s hot,“ Cipher commented, smiling.  
  
„Master,“ Dipper asked, „Do we h-have lube here?“  
  
„No. Keep preparing yourself.“ 

Dipper cursed him to hell and back. He hadn’t gotten fucked in such a long time, and Cipher’s dick wasn’t exactly average sized. But there was nothing he could do. He kept fucking himself on his saliva coated fingers, trying to get used to the feeling. 

When he felt kind of ready, he stopped stroking and sucking his dick and moved on top of him. _I want him_ , he told himself again. Reminding himself.  
_I want him, I want this, I want to ride his dick._  
He took Cipher’s cock in his right hand and started to rub it over his entrance. It made Cipher groan and move his hips. Dipper wasn’t immune to it, either. At this point, he was moaning out loud.  
  
„ _Fuck,_ you’re so _hot_. My little slut…“  
  
Dipper closed his eyes, and then he began to push it in.  
„Nnngh… Aah… Aah…!“ He moaned, trying to relax - fuck, Cipher was just too big…!  
  
„Yes, fuck, keep going…“ Cipher moaned, licking his lips. Then he suddenly grabbed Dipper’s sides and bucked his hips up, pushing deeper inside of him.  
  
„Aaah— Aaah!! H-hurts— Please— Aah—!“ Dipper almost screamed, trembling, trying to calm himself down somehow. To his surprise, Cipher actually stopped pushing in, and let him go at his own pace again. After a while, he felt ready. Before he knew it, Cipher was all the way in, and Dipper started to move.  
  
And suddenly, everything was fucking _hot_.  
  
He didn’t care anymore. It didn’t hurt as much anymore. No— it felt _good_. Too good. He was impaling himself on a huge cock, and nothing else mattered anymore. He was moaning out loud. And Cipher was looking at him with eyes that pierced through his soul with how much he was wanted. 

„Aaah… fuck… Aaah!“ Dipper groaned, his hands on Cipher’s chest. He could hear the other groaning as well, cursing under his breath. Cipher moved his hips along with Dipper’s movements. His dick was so hot, and it was inside of him, god, it felt amazing— He completely forgot that he actually didn’t want this. Or he wasn’t sure anymore. It didn’t matter anymore.  
  
„That’s it— Fuck, keep it up, I’m gonna fill you up,“ Cipher moaned, „Do you _want_ that, slut? Do you want me to come deep inside of you?“ 

„Y-yes— Yes master, please, Aah…!“ Dipper immediately answered, and he started to move faster, and then he could feel Cipher’s hand at his own dick, stroking it at a fast pace — he was starting to completely lose it.  
  
Few moments later, Cipher bucked his hips up and spread his cum inside of him. Dipper moaned loudly, rolling his eyes back, and it only took a few more seconds and strokes to make him come over Cipher’s chest. He came hard. The waves of his orgasm hit him - for a moment, he saw just white, and when he could see clearly again, he could feel Cipher’s dick still twitching and throbbing inside of him.  
  
He almost collapsed on Cipher. Both were trying to catch their breath.  
  
But as soon as he was calming down from his orgasm, his fear, guilt and hatred returned. He felt utterly disgusting. He was disgusted at himself.  
  
„So good… Aaah,“ Cipher exhaled, and then went on to passionately kiss Dipper, who simply let it happen - he didn’t exactly have a choice.  
  
„You’ve been a very good boy,“ Cipher whispered against his lips, „And to make sure it stays that way, your sister will stay with us just a little longer…“  
  
_Bastard._ Dipper should have known, but he had acted out of desperation.  
  
He suddenly started to shake, and then noticed that it was because he was crying, finally letting out all the tears he’d been holding back. He was captured, and there was no way telling when, or if, someone would save him. His sister was captured as well, and there was no telling if he’d ever even see her again. All he could do was obey, and hope for the best. He felt sick to the stomach. And for some reason, he was clinging to Cipher and crying into his shoulders, because there was no other human being around he could cry to.  
  
  
„You’ll get used to it, my dear.“ 


End file.
